Arellano University
Arellano University (Pamantasang Arellano in Filipino and commonly abbreviated as A.U.) is a private and coeducational, nonsectarian university located in Manila, Philippines, established in 1938 by Florentino Cayco, Sr. as the Arellano Law College which was later known as Arellano Colleges. The university was named after Cayetano Arellano, the first Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines.Cruz, Isagani A. (2000). Res Gestae: A Brief History of the Supreme Court. Rex Book Store, Manila The university is composed of several autonomous colleges, schools and institutes, each conferring undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate degrees, and the basic education units. The athletic teams are the Arellano Chiefs, members of the National Collegiate Athletic Association and the National Capital Region Athletic Association. History , the first Chief Justice of the Philippine Supreme Court, whom the university was named after.]] Arellano University was created through the initiative of Florentino Cayco, Sr., the first Filipino Undersecretary of Public Instruction and an educator. On 1938, he established the Arellano Law College in Intramuros. It was the first law school ever opened in the Philippines. The university closed on December 1941 to 1945 because of the Japanese invasion in the Philippines during World War II. It reopened on April 1945 and was renamed as Arellano Colleges. On June 1946, Cayco became the first President of Arellano University and through his efforts Arellano Colleges became Arellano University on February 22, 1947. Arellano University moved it site on Plaza Guipit on 1948 before being relocated back to Sampaloc. On 1954, Arellano University opened an institute of nursing and later a law school, followed by the other institutes, and since has expanded into six constituent universities which was named after several national heroes of the Philippines as follows; Andres Bonifacio, Apolinario Mabini, Jose Abad Santos, Jose Rizal, Juan Marquez–Sumulong, and Marcelo H. del Pilar. Recently, the World Intellectual Property Day on the Philippines was held at the university, with Hon. Harry K. Thomas, Jr. delivering the welcome message. Also, the Commission on Higher Education released a list of lowest performing nursing schools, Arellano University among them. This was questioned by the university officials and the university assured that the nursing school was one of the highest performing nursing schools, with a grade of 45.70%, passing the 40.70% failing mark. Campus The campus lies on an area in Manila known as the University Belt, the unofficial name of a de facto sub-district of Manila, and is bounded by Legarda St. to the north and Tuberias on the south. The university transferred into its present location immediately after World War II. The first structures in the campus were the Rizal Hall, followed by the Florentino R. Cayco Memorial Hall and the Plaridel Hall. Other structures in the campus were the Paulino E. Cayco Hall and the Socio-civic Center, the gymnasium of the university. The campus contains one sub-campus, the Arellano University Institute of Arts and Sciences. Administration and organization A faculty of approximately 500 professors, lecturers, and instructors serve the university. The university is governed by a Board of Trustees. The President of Arellano University is the day-to-day administrator of the university, along with the Board of Trustees. Academics The Arellano University Graduate School, officially as the Florentino Cayco Memorial School of Graduate Studies was established to administer and coordinate all the graduate programs in the university. It spans several graduate programs and offers more than 20 academic programs, and centers in the fields of Education, Nursing and Business. The School of Law is the main institution of the university specializing in legal education and was established in 1938. From an institute, it formed the early beginnings of Arellano University and was the first law school in the Philippines. The school was managed by the Arellano Law Foundation, a non-profit, non-stock organization established by alumni and faculty members of the university. The Arellano University Law Forensic Guild won the debate against Ateneo de Davao University about the lifting of term limits of elective officials in 2008 on Square Off. The Institute of Accountancy is the academic unit of Arellano University that specializes in the process of communicating financial information about a business entity to users such as shareholders and managers. It offers two courses and one major. The Institute of Allied Medical Services is the academic unit of Arellano University that specializes in physical therapy. The Institute of Arts and Sciences is the academic unit of Arellano University that specializes in the academic disciplines, the arts, business and public affairs. The Legal Transcription is a 3-month Technical Education and Skills Development Authority course. The School of Business and Commerce is the academic unit of Arellano University that educates about legally recognized organization designed to provide goods, services, or both to consumers or tertiary business in exchange for money and specializes in the fields of Management, Marketing, Banking and Finance, Paralegal Studies and General Accounting. Australian-recognized certificate and diploma courses in Business of Connect Asia Pacific is now offered in the Philippines through the university, in which the programs were delivered through distance or external education. Successful completion of qualification could qualify students to any universities affiliated with Connect Asia Pacific. The School of Computer Science is the academic unit of Arellano University about the theoretical foundations of information and computation, and of practical techniques for their implementation and application in computer systems. With advanced and up-to-date state-of-the-art technology, the institute is able to compete globally with other technological institutes. The School of Education is the academic unit of Arellano University that is devoted to scholarship in the field of education. The school conducts review classes for Licensure Examination for Teachers. It was in partnership with Hailida International Kindergarten School located in Zhenzhen, China, which serves as a training ground for the students. The School of Hospitality and Tourism Management is the academic unit of Arellano University about the hospitality industry. It is the most popular course in the university, next to nursing. Some courses offered by the institute are Technical Education and Skills Development Authority accredited courses. Students can qualify directly to London South Bank University for bachelor and masters degree programs in tourism and hospitality after the successful of completion of certificate and diploma programs. The College of Nursing is the academic unit of Arellano University providing education and training to become a fully qualified nurse. The School of Nursing grew out of the Graduate Nurse Program which was organized in 1960. The Bachelor of Science in Nursing course started in 1965 and the first group of graduates took the Board Examination for Nurses in 1970. Nursing students have an option to study with the educational institutions affiliated with Arellano University: Alderson–Broaddus College and Edith Cowan University. The partnership between Alderson–Broaddus College started in 2006, which the students must study the first three years in the university before being transferred to Alderson–Broaddus College for their last year of study in nursing, which could earn them an American Bachelor of Science in Nursing degree. The partnership between Edith Cowan University and Arellano University allows students to transfer to Edith Cowan University for their final year of study in nursing, which would earn them an Australian Bachelor of Science in Nursing degree within two years. The College of Nursing was listed as one of the lowest performing nursing schools in the Philippines, which was questioned by the university as it was one of the highest performing nursing schools. By this time, the College of Nursing faced closure as issued by the Commission on Higher Education. The College of Nursing passed with 45.72% mark, with 967 takers passing out of 2,116, surpassing the failing mark of 40.70%. Research The Department of Research and Publications is the official research department of the university and is headed by Dr. Editha L. Padama. Student life PEP squad.]] The Arellano University Chiefs (formerly the Flaming Arrows) are the official athletic team of the university and are members of the National Collegiate Athletic Association and the National Capital Region Athletic Association. There were several well-established dance troupe in the university which competes in the yearly inter-branch competition, along with the other branches of Arellano University. Fraternities such as Alpha Phi Omega and Scouts Royale Brotherhood established a chapter in the university. Other organizations within the university are the Student Council, Forerunners National Youth Movement, Youth for Christ and the League of Tourism Students. Notable people Persons affiliated to the university, either as students, faculty members, or administrators, are known as "Arellianites". Persons affiliated to the branches of the university were named after the campus name. Throughout the university's history, faculty, alumni, and former students have played prominent roles in many different fields. Among one of its notable alumni is Francisco Domagoso, a former actor and currently the vice mayor of Manila. Constituent universities , one of the constituent universities of Arellano University.]] Citations Footnotes External links * Arellano University - Official website * Arellano University - School of Law - Official website * Arellano University - International Nursing Program - Official website bcl:Arellano na Unibersidad tl:Pamantasang Arellano Category:Higher education in the Philippines Category:Arellano University Category:Universities and colleges in the Philippines Category:1938 establishments Category:Educational institutions established in 1938 Category:National Collegiate Athletic Association (Philippines) Category:Article Feedback Pilot